Overwatch in Hogwarts
by Lordofbozgun
Summary: What if Overwatch characters attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and found a big secret oncw forgotten...
1. Sorting Ceremony

**Hello in this fanfic the overwatch charecters will atend to Hogwarts and we will follow them through out their journey.** **Enjoy;**

It was a cold March day Moira was yet to reciev her letter. She as a pure blood was waiting this since the day she was born. Her neighbour Mercy, even though she was a half-blood (a witch mother and a muggle dad) was a close friend of Moira they both and recieved their letter at the same time.

When they arrived at the Hogwarts Express a short Korean girl with pink headphones came near them and said "Konnichiwa Im Hana but my friends call me D.va at least they would if I had any. Are you looking for 9 and 3 quarters?" Which Moira responded "You little brat I am an poor blood of corse I know where to go." Mercy found that act a little of from Moira even though she knows she can be sarcastic as hell.

Then they went in to the train and the trolley witch came. Moira wanted have a choclate frog and do "Experiments" on it but Mercy denied.

Then D.va came and they heard a unfamilair

Voice "Been here all along"

Then a purple tall woman appeard she introduced her self saying "Hòla Me llamo Sombra Im the girlfriend of Hanah y es decendant of mad eye moodie"

Moira freezed she couldn't believe she was satring at mad eye moodie he was the idol of her just like Tonks.

Then the four arrieved at Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony began

First stop there was a cowboy with a red cape and a 6 shot revolver after the sorting hat barely touched him he was sorted in to Griffindor the house of Professor Ana. Next was D.va the sorting hat put her also in to Griffindor. Up next there was a student with blue glasses and a glove made out of light, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, the house of Professor Winston. Mercy was unsuprsingly sorted into Hufflepuff which had a pacifist robot named Zenyatta in charge. Then bulky girl with pink hair similar to Tonks' the sorting hat had a hard time deciding whereever she belonged in Slytherin or Griffindor but ended up being in Slytherin the house of a Proffesor prefering the name Soldier 76. Then the girl Moira met at the train was also sorted at Slytherin. A girl with a coat and chinese accent was next,she was sorted into Hufflepuff. A girl who was the daughter of a Swiss Porfessor in Hogwarts and a Egyptian girl who was the daughter of Ana was sorted into Griffindor just like their father mother . A long haired boy with skates was sorted into Griffindor.

Then an energized girl with orange glasses caled Tracer and her sister who had an unusual skin color of blue was suprisingly sorted into diffrent houses while the blue one, Amily was sorted in to Slytherin, Tracer was sorted in Griffindor. A boy with half human half robotic parts called Bastion was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Then an australian pure blood boy again chalanged the sorting hat between Griffindor and Slytherin but unlike that pink haired girl he was sorted into Griffindor. Then two brothers one half robot and one with fancy dresses was sorted into Slytherin the final student (before Moira) was a yellow haired small boy called hammond he was a relative of Professor Winston and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Last but not least Moira was unsunsprisingly like her mother and father gor sorted in... "SLYTHERIN" shouted the sorting hat moira walked to the slhterin dining table where she sat with Proffesor Akande's a.k.a Professor Doomfist the defens against the dark arts teacher for Slytherin and Griffindor where Sombra and that emo boy who ran with the name Reaper. Moira, Sombra and Reaper quicly melted the ice but while foing that they did something unacceptable...

 **Pls follow for the next chapter if you like it please comment love you all guys** **-Lordofbozgun**


	2. Quiditch Day

Moira, Reaper and Sombra after getting to their common rooms tried to cheat out and they successfully avoiding Flich reached to the Hufflepuff common room where they recruited Mercy for their "nasty" plan. Then finnaly they sneaked into the griffindor common room where they woke up hanah. Hanah while swearing asked why the heck they woke her up which then Moira "Darlin' I'm sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep but we need to get Griffindor's sword then by murdering 5 other student we must make a heck of a strong horcrux so we can,you know live forever." Hanah agreed and they started to scam for the sword.

There were 6 keys to open the room which hold the sword the 6 keys all were in diffrent place.

First Sombra got the golden and heavy key from the room which was guarded by the 3-headed dog Cerbures Dva with a simple chain of stupefy spells distracted the dog and Sombra used a spell to boost her agilty.

Then Moira and Mercy got the purple and shiny key from Hufflepuff's trap room the room was full of death traps triggered if you step on wrong tiles but Mercy who, shockingly grasped flying on broomsticks really quickly flyed and got the key but it didn't helped that never Zdnyatta the head of Hufflepuff house was getting suspicous vibes from them.

After they succsefuly stolen 2 of the keys rerequired to open the room which contains Griffindor's sword thwy went back to their common rooms and sleep. They did the right thing by sleeping because tommorow at least not for our girl Mercy there was Quiditch lesson from one of the strictest professors of Hogwarts who,by the way was the head principle of... JEFF KAPLAN.

When tommorow finally came around all of our main gang was exhausted yet the hit wa yet to come.

When it was time for the Quidditch lesson Proffesor Jeff entered the scene and test everyones skill rating:

Moira Reaper and that Pink headed girl were the higest levelevel they were directly going to play quidditch.

Sombra and the French girl were the middle level which yhey didn't had to go throw basics like scors and how to ride a broomstick rhey still had to take lessons before starting to play.

And at thh bottom level there were the two brothers even though thwy were quite talented in quidditch they crashed at the test because they could't stop fighting

While thw Griffindor side of things:

That cowboy-ish boy, D.va and Tracer were top tier where as that pure blooded australian boy and that boy who has his headphones and skates on was middle.

Unfortunately both of the teacher descendants failed miserably but because their parents have a strong athourty they are also top tier. Suprisingly no one was at the bottom tier at Griffindor but since Griffindor and Slytherin take the same classes in most of the lessons there are still the 2 brothers in the bottom tier.

After they sourted out the levels the top level started a match with some second years to help them Griffindor won drastically and the pink russian girl by the was who's name is Zarya lost her temper and got penatraded from school and the day got over but not for Moira and her gang...

 **Pls follow me or this fanfic so you don't miss new chspters. Love you all!**

 **-Lordofbozgun**


	3. Patronus and Seek Part 1

It was cold and our protagonists was dreaded out from the Quidditch lesson, but they knew they had to get the third key alas, it will be more suspicous if it isn't in the first year. The next key was in girls bathroom guided by Moaning Myrtle a blue-ish hard key ehich was forged from a malachiteand was hided by Ravene Rawenclaw herself. The only people who is worthy of touching it is other Rawenclaws. Unfortunatly there were no such a Rawenclaw to help out this misson so they needed to recruit a Rawenclaw older then themselves.

But then suddely athought accured to Mercy's mind! What if they tricked or make a deal so that Moanin Myrtle herself a Ravenclaw can touch it. Everyone except from Gabriel (the goth boy) agreed. He said that it was too dangerous if someone like Proffesor Winston will bust them and they will be over. He sugested that they could _try_ to steal the black runed key which only can be touched by pure bloods in the down in the dungeon.

After all there were 6 keys;

One in the Griffindor side guarded by Cerbures which they succsefuly stole also one in the Hufflepuff trap room one in the dungeons,one in the bathroom guarded by Myrtle one in Azkaban the room where Grindalwald died and one in the forbidden forest , which the last two is guarded by hundreds of mentors.

Even though Mercy and Hanah denied the idea, however others agreed and they went to the dungeons but get caught by Proffesor Akande a.k.a Doomfist.

He asked what the heck their doing outside their beds. He invited them to a talkand served them delicous d

purple bubling drinks. Even though our students disn't know the drink was contaigning of truh posion and they cracked at the second how they tried to make a horcrux and kill 3 teachers the head master bill Jeff and a 1 new student next year, how they were plannjng to trick the girl's bathroom gohst how they were going to spare the two brothers to the mentors to get the keys.

After hearing all of that you would expect them to get kicked out of school right? But Proffwsor Akande gave them permisson but with 1 strict rule _He would also have a piece of sole at that horcrux._ Also he suggested them to go to bed because (including Mercy) they were going to have a defense against the dark arts lesson focusing on producing their patronusus.

The next day came around and Sombra was thrilled she wondered what her patronus would be all night.

Moira less enthusiastickly complained why they were not stufying potions in their first year, but her conplaints were intrupted by reaper saying that it will make eadier to sly throw dementors and get the keys. With that Moira shut her complains and joined the hype train then the defense against the dark arts lesson finally came around

 **This was the Part 1 of a 2 parted special chapter pleaso follow to get reminded when the next part comes until that stay purple shippers**

 **-Lordofbozgun**


End file.
